survivor_incfandomcom-20200213-history
Leone
|place = 4/24 |alliances = Rebecca's Libedad Alliance |challenges = 19 |votesagainst = 13 |days = 38 |season2 = Legacy |tribes2 = |place2 = 17/24 |alliances2 = |challenges2 = 6 |votesagainst2 = 7 |days2 = 16 |season3 = Heroes vs. Villains |tribes3 = |place3 = Winner |alliances3 = Heroes Alliance |challenges3 = 8 |votesagainst3 = 5 |days3 = 39 }} Leone is the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. He previously competed as a castaway on Survivor: Generations and Survivor: Legacy. In Generations, Leone became arguably the most well liked member of his original older men tribe. After its dissolution, he remained on Libedad and bonded with the new female members, particularly Rebecca and joined her alliance in voting out the grating Darnell at Libedad's only Tribal Council, minus the Joint Tribal Council, before the merge. At the merge, Leone initially faded into the background of the dynamics, voting with his alliance in order to get along. Once Carlita flipped to join Leone's alliance mutual enemy Rex, the remainder of the season spiced up as both alliances vied for power. Leone managed to win multiple Immunity Challenges to keep himself from being targeted from the new majority alliance and after the vote out of Leone's only ally Yessenia on Day 35, he was left alone. However, Dale and Geraldine viewed Carlita as too big of a threat to continue and forced a rock draw, in which Leone was declared safe due to drawing votes. While Geraldine was eliminated via drawing the wrong rock, which put Leone again on the outs, a truce with Rex helped him reach the Final Four where he was unable to win immunity and thus got voted out unanimously for being the absolute threat to win in the end. In Legacy, Leone found himself in a good position early on once again. As Campuran began going to Tribal Council, he was never targeted and voted with the majority each time. However, following a tribe switch on Day 14, he was put in the minority and targeted quickly. While Leone did manage to survive his new tribe's first Tribal Council, at their next one at the Double Tribal Council, he was voted out by the new majority alliance for being more dangerous than fellow outsider Marco following a tie vote. Returning for a third time in Heroes vs. Villains, he was placed on the Heroes tribe and became one of their strongest members, despite their weakness in challenges. As they dwindled down, Leone aligned with Brittany and Miracle primarily and was narrowly voted out just before the merge. Despite the Heroes' underwhelming 8-4 disadvantage, they managed to dismantle the Villains slowly with assistance from the majority Villains alliance led by Scott. Once it was down to the four Heroes, the Villains alliance, and floater Villain Amaelia, the Heroes, primarily Brittany, convinced the latter to join them in voting out the former. Brittany was eventually blindsided by Amaelia and Leone was slated to be next but a successful deal with Amaelia led to him reaching the Final Three with her and Staci. As the only Hero going against two Villains, he received all three of the Heroes' votes and his successful argument to the juror Villains that their fellow tribe members were the absolute catalyst of their downfall awarded him the win in a 6-3-0 vote. Survivor: Generations Voting History Survivor: Legacy Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Voting History Trivia References